


Chains

by alicamel



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicamel/pseuds/alicamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unkindness to mention the chains, G’Kar knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

It was an unkindness to mention the chains, G’Kar knew.  But he had, he felt, earned the right to some small unkindness here and there.  And the mention of them had brought those days rushing back again and he closed his eyes to fight them away as he wrapped his hands around his wrists to remind himself of his freedom.  
   
It had been difficult, enduring the Centuri’s presence aboard Babylon 5.  He has assumed that, as the new Prime Minister, Mollari would stay on Centuri Prime and so that first time, in the Zocalo, G’Kar had felt shockingly exposed and vulnerable. To walk, free and clothed amongst such ordinariness had been hard enough, with the memories fresh in his mind - that Mollari was there, watching him, staring as he had done all those times he had visited G’Kar’s cell on Centuri Prime had made G’Kar’s gut clench in fear.  
   
He had acted in good humour.  He was a hero after all, had endured much to free his world.  He was on the side of right, of the just, of the oppressed.  He had joked with Franklin about losing his eye, with Garibaldi about their good fortune, with Londo about the chains. The first two occasions put his friends mind at ease, ensured they didn’t dwell too long on what had happened to G’Kar, or think that it had made him weak.   
   
The last one was an unkindness.  But he had earned it.


End file.
